Here we go
by Colonel Augen
Summary: stupid but kinda cute love story....
1. Here we go the beginning

Here we go, lets talk about our class which is a good class in a way, but can be annoying, like any others. We are 24 students, 8 boys, and 16 girls. Many of us know each other from 6em, or 5em, or 4em.  
  
Before the X-mass holidays we are going to go to Ireland, with our  
  
"professeur principal", Mr Trummer and ms Baulland.  
  
We have not yet elected our delegues, but shall be done soon enough for you,  
  
attentive readers to know.  
  
The night is coming down on France's famously great 3B; the wheel of time is  
  
turning continuously on its enormous centre. Maybe this class used to be in the middle of it, not moving very much, but  
  
it might change now. They have been attracted to the edge of it, and their  
  
lives will be now changing quicker than ever.  
  
Right now it is not in my power to tell you how it will evolve, good or bad,  
  
fantastic or sad, high or low, I don't know.  
  
Nobody knows whom of me or you will know the end first. It will be a  
  
surprise for each and everyone.  
  
The year might end, but their lives will continue.  
  
I want to invent a story where there would be no end, where it would end  
  
with a "they lived happily ever after"...... a true story, a love story, maybe  
  
my love story. I know, you must think I'm crazy, or a bit wacko in the head,  
  
but it's just me so if you don't appreciate, just buzz off. Its mine, its  
  
personal.  
  
Lets say that we are already gone to Dublin, it is the first day of our  
  
stay, and we could never have imagined that it would turn out like that.  
  
Well it isn't quite true, I never thought it would turn out like that, but  
  
maybe Mr Trummer knew and maybe Olivia and Arietta and a few others could  
  
have guessed too. But not I! I hadn't a clue of what was coming ahead of us.  
  
We were separated in 12 groups of two, I wanted to be with my friends, but  
  
of course it had to be a girl and a boy, for most groups, but a few girls  
  
would have to be together, and we hoped to be those lucky ones since the  
  
teacher was supposed to like us.  
  
But apparently not enough to have our wish granted. Four groups were only of  
  
girls, and that was not us! Arietta was with Ludovic, and we laughed at her  
  
because at one point last year we supposed them to be in love, but knew  
  
quite well it was not true. Olivia was with Didier, she was very happy  
  
because they know each other from 6em, and are great friends, going to  
  
concerts together and all. And I was with Baptist. No commentaries. I  
  
didn't really want to go, and that didn't help.  
  
We had to go by boat to Ireland because it was cheaper, and that we had  
  
worked for the trip to be the less expensive possible. We had done over 9  
  
bake sales with the students, and the teachers. It took time, but it was  
  
alright since it was for a good cause. On the boat we were separated,  
  
boys/girls. But as the girls were very numerous, we were split into 4  
  
bedrooms, 4 girls in each. It was better.  
  
We had to sleep on the boat because we took it late in the afternoon, on  
  
Saturday the 13th.That was our teacher's idea so that we didn't miss too  
  
many classes. Anyways, the boat was tangy, and we had some problems to  
  
sleep. Anne felt ill and it really was horrid. Barbara wasn't able to come because she had departed for Florida a few weeks ago. Apart from those small  
  
problems the boat trip was alright. But when we arrived, it really started:  
  
"Alright boys and girls, get into groups so I can see if anyone is missing."  
  
"Maybe we forgot Forester? Oh no, he is here. I am sorry, you are so small I  
  
didn't see you!"  
  
"Poor Ariette, I blame you for being with that awful person! It's so low to  
  
mock Forester because of their relatively small but still existing height  
  
difference." said Rosa while looking with a smile in Didier's direction.  
  
"I am luckier than you. Didier isn't that dumb."  
  
"Yeah right, very encouraging! You can be so nice sometimes!"  
  
"Not sometimes, always!" now that was me, with a grin for Olivia. That is  
  
always how we treat each other, it is a kind of friendly mocking around.  
  
"Right! And look with who you are! I suppose I could pity you for you  
  
colleague of family, but I am too smart to lower myself to your level." That  
  
was exactly what I was talking about.  
  
"Quite now!" he never said; 'quiet' like he should have and Olivia and I  
  
always had fun with this mistake.  
  
"Do calm down or we will never be able to drop all of you before midnight."  
  
Taking in hand a situation that was sliding away, that is because everyone  
  
was talking, and doing anything else than listening to him, but we all  
  
stopped, everyone was eager to meet the families that would be their homes  
  
for the next week. The excitation turned to a full ear to him.  
  
"We will all go into the bus. Then when we will arrive in front of the house  
  
you are supposed to stay in, we will call your names, and you have to come  
  
immediately and take your suitcases. We will leave you there, and pass in  
  
the morning at 10h to collect you." Everyone groaned at hearing the time. We  
  
all thought it was holidays a week earlier, and that didn't include getting  
  
up before 10h.  
  
The bus was finally packed 30min later. We travelled to Dublin, 2h route.  
  
There we took the time to eat some kind of quick lunch in a fast food.  
  
Afterwards was the long waited for, parting with friends, and meeting of the  
  
families. Took us ages, and we were the last ones with Olivia. She came  
  
before; we hugged, promising not to suicide ourselves during the night, at  
  
least to wait for another look, another sight of each other. I noticed we  
  
both had a little tear in the eyes. I know it looks stupid, and that you are  
  
only supposed to see that in romantic watery films, when the heroine is  
  
separated from somebody dear. This was a little bit the case. But it was  
  
mostly the stress of the whole thing. And let's get back to the story.  
  
After a last hand sight, the bus went away. Now there was only Baptist, ms  
  
Baulland, mr Trummer, the driver, and of course myself.  
  
A few minutes later we arrived in front of the house. Tall, Victorian style,  
  
large windows, stylish double doors, a grand building. A lady, dressed with  
  
taste that I guessed to be the women who would be in charge of us, ms  
  
Joystriple. My heart was thumping so hard I thought it would burst. I took a  
  
side glance at Baptist, he seemed fine. But I started to know him better,  
  
and to see if he is stressed you look at his fingers, they were quivering.  
  
So I was not the only one!  
  
We took our luggage, and walked, hesitantly and behind on my side, but  
  
perfectly casual and unstressed on his part.  
  
"Welcome to Ireland. We hope you will enjoy your stay at our house." The  
  
pretty lady showed us in, and after we left our bags in the corridor, she  
  
offered us a snack, telling us her husband would be coming late, so we  
  
would eat before, and if we would just let her help us getting our things  
  
upstairs in the bedrooms. Because luckily they had a big house, and we  
  
didn't have to share a room. That would really have been it.  
  
The rooms where spacious and well-decorated, I supposed that she had done  
  
the arrangements. I had largely the time to unpack my things, and to doze on  
  
the bed, reading a book I had no care for at that moment.  
  
And then Baptist knocked on the door, he was a bit bored, and actually he  
  
missed his friends. So we played cards until ms stylish called to ask if we  
  
could please come down now so we could have diner.  
  
Once diner was ended, she left, us to clean around, not wanting us to help.  
  
She said, we could go and watch the television that's in the living room. We  
  
did as we were told. Baptist got hold of the remote control first, but I  
  
did my sad face and of course he gave it to me, feeling remorse for having  
  
already separated me from my friends.  
  
At the end of the film, she came back and asked us many things about France,  
  
Paris. She told us her husband had a brother living there, who liked it a  
  
lot, and that themselves had gone a few years before. Her husband would come  
  
very late in the night; we would only see him in the morning.  
  
It was already 22H30, so we went to bed. Having had a long day, I decided to  
  
take a shower. The only problem was that I had to share the bathroom with  
  
him, and of course I always take my time, so he was angry at me for using it  
  
for, as he said, an eternity. Anyways, I went to sleep immediately after  
  
having pulled the sheets over my head.  
  
It was 2h30 a.m. when I next woke up. I sat up feeling totally refreshed, and  
  
actually very curious to get better acquainted with this house. So I got up,  
  
put my sleepers on, and off I was, walking alone in the dark corridors of  
  
this unknown place.  
  
Downstairs, several rooms, I opened the doors without a creak. The dark  
  
around me was tense, and I regretted not having waited for the day's light  
  
for the visit. I didn't know the way back to my bed, which was now the only  
  
place I intended to go to now.  
  
I knew it was upstairs, so the first steps I found, I climbed without  
  
hesitation. On top, it was even darker, and to advance without tripping I  
  
had to follow the wall with my hand. Suddenly, I saw in front of me, a big  
  
and blacker shadow. Thinking it was a pillar, which I thought had nothing to  
  
do with the rest of the house, but you never know. I touched the shape with  
  
my fingertips, to surround it.  
  
All of a sudden I a thought struck me, the "pillar" was hot, soft, and  
  
didn't feel "stony" like the rest of the walls. At the same time, a shadow  
  
coming from the first, lightly stroked my hand. I stood silent, horror  
  
stricken, wandering what on earth could that be.  
  
"Emma, is that you?" So it was not a pillar after all. It was only him.  
  
My hand instantly came back to me, as if being burned my hot iron. And I  
  
stood back to seek his features through the dim corridor.  
  
"Yes it's me! Who did you think it was you donkey?" I felt more confident  
  
now that the unknown thing was actually known to me.  
  
"Well you never know who might be travelling in this house during the  
  
night."  
  
"No really, it's not funny. And what are you doing here anyways?"  
  
"Well, I heard a noise, coming from the stairs and wondered what it was. And  
  
you? What are you looking for on this side of the house, your bedroom's the  
  
other side?"  
  
"Well I..." my voice trailed. What was I supposed to say? That I had wanted  
  
to look around on my own, in the dark? Hardly believable, but then I could  
  
have pointed out that his was not very probable either since I hadn't made  
  
any sound.  
  
"Well we'd better be getting back to sleep. Do you need any help finding  
  
your bedroom?" He was making fun of me, I hated it, but he enjoyed. I  
  
started walking away, from where I came from. Losing myself a second time  
  
was far better than having his mocking eyes on my back.  
  
"It's the other way!" I turned around .And smiled obligingly.  
  
"Thanks. You must be very quick since I see that you are already dressed."  
  
I smiled, happy enough of my revenge. And we both hurried back to our own  
  
rooms. 


	2. Here we go 2

We ate breakfast as fast as possible. As fast as bacon, toasts and potatoes  
  
can be eaten. That is because we had been moved by our nocturnal walks.  
  
It is between two bites that we finally met mr Joystriple. He was a very  
  
fine build man, with a perfect moustache, and round spectacles, which were  
  
dangerously placed on the edge of his nose. He was a pleasant person, but  
  
hardly spoke, which is the opposite of his pretty wife.  
  
We finished at 10h05, and thought they would arrive immediately, that is why  
  
we sat in the couch, all dressed, waiting for their arrival.  
  
"What about if they had an accident?"  
  
"Well it would be a go thing, because tomorrow we would be allowed to stay  
  
in be for a very long time."  
  
"Yep, that's a good idea. Maybe if we think it really hard it will really  
  
happen."  
  
"No, then maybe we shouldn't, because Olivia and Arietta would be killed or  
  
injured too, and I wouldn't want that."  
  
"All right, anyway it wouldn't be good since we would probably be  
  
repatriated to Paris."  
  
We turned the subject around, said it back and forward, and even sideways,  
  
if that is possible. We used it so much that when the bell finally rang, 20  
  
minutes later, we had totally exhausted the topic.  
  
They were late, and it was the result of very unthoughtful persons who had  
  
forgotten the time at which they were to be prepared.  
  
In the bus I finally met Olivia and Arietta; of course, I couldn't tell  
  
them the events of the previous night. But still it was nice to tell them  
  
the rest, and hear all about their adventures. I knew that they, just like  
  
me, would withdraw some details, but that was alright. We all did.  
  
"How was it Olivia? Is Didier nice too?"  
  
"Well, actually, everything was great. They have a cosy little house with a  
  
garden, and they are interesting/interested people. They are nice, and  
  
original, you'd never imagine what they have in there! And with Didier everything is doing fine."  
  
"Ari? Are you happy with the Neverdos?"  
  
"They are the best I could have wanted! There is a huge library, with  
  
anything you can dream to read about. They have three lovely kids under the  
  
age of ten, which is great because when they're older its harder to handle,  
  
and not so cute."  
  
We continued chatting for a while. In fact it was until the bus stopped. And  
  
it stopped in front of the 'James Joyce Centre', the writer of the famous  
  
'Dubliners", which we had studied in class before the trip.  
  
"Right children, be calm we are going in a museum. So be quite!"  
  
We walked in as quietly as a very excited class can, which means, not at all!  
  
It was a very interesting visit. But took us a long time to get through, so  
  
by the time we were finished, it was already time for lunch.  
  
Because it was the first time and we weren't really prepared, we eat in a  
  
McDonalds or something of the kind. During the afternoon, we went to  
  
Malahide Castle, which was very nice. Then we stayed lazily in the castle's  
  
garden, profiting if the few rays of sun of the day. Because it has to be  
  
said that it rained a lot, which I supposed is normal for Ireland.  
  
We took some photos, played, and talked. The boys played football with a shoe,  
  
the girls told each others little stupid secrets, and the stories of the  
  
night, they had not yet finished since they are more than three. Ms Baulland  
  
was dressed in a lovely green dress and a coat to go with it, she talked  
  
with mr Trummer about the rest of the stay, what we would be doing and  
  
everything that wasn't yet settled. It was rainy, but not too cold for December.  
  
Ms Baulland was sitting on a bench near the grass area where the boys were  
  
playing. That was a dangerous place to be when you know their ways of  
  
playing. So of course, thanks to one of them, the dirty old shoe that had  
  
probably been there for some time, was full of mud. And of course by the end  
  
of the game, ms Baulland's pretty green dress too. She was not very happy, and  
  
didn't compliment the winning team, which had won because the ball after  
  
falling on her lap went directly in the opponents goals.  
  
She immediately went into a pub, while the trouble makers, always the same,  
  
got a lecture by the angry mr Trummer. A few minutes later, it was 16h15, he  
  
phoned her on her mobile.  
  
She said we were to continue, that she might see us tonight before we  
  
separate, but was not sure. Arietta thought that she might be going  
  
to a rendezvous, which is very improbable since we arrived yesterday, I  
  
don't think she really knows anyone. But then, Olivia told us that; indeed, ms Baulland was not new to Dublin, she had some family and probably friends there.  
  
The rest of the day passed very quickly because we had to be back at 7h30 to  
  
our houses, so we had to leave early because it takes a long time to deliver  
  
everyone. We were again the last ones, and still no signs of ms Baulland. I  
  
could see that mr Trummer was troubled and infuriated by what had happened  
  
to ms Baulland. He deposed us, and was off with a frown.  
  
Ms Joystriple was mighty glad to see us again. She said with a glitter in  
  
the eye that she had prepared something special for our diner tonight. I  
  
felt scared by this, but showed only a smile. I was getting the  
  
hang of this kind of politeness and calmness that you have to show towards  
  
hostesses and hosts or just simply to other people in general.  
  
I climbed the stairs rapidly, and went straight to my bedroom where I laid  
  
down and rested. I thought of the day, and the previous day, and the  
  
previous night, and.... I fell asleep.  
  
I was very happy, sitting on a cloud, until the class made a whole in it and  
  
pulled me out of it, I fell in Ireland, and was soaked, then I was scared,  
  
and looked around for refuge, but found nothing, and could only hear Olivia  
  
and Arietta laughing away, but then a voice I know only too well was yelling  
  
in my ear horrible things, ....  
  
I woke up startled, finding Baptist bended, on top me. It was he who woke  
  
me so brutally by crying those horrors next to me.  
  
"Ha, you finally got out of sleep. Did you know you looked really weird  
  
when you are sleeping? No. I don't think you can actually see yourself, or  
  
imagine it."  
  
"Why the heck did you do that for?"  
  
"Well, it is already quarter to ten, and ms Joystriple though you might be  
  
sick. She didn't want to wake you, so we already took diner, and I though it  
  
would be polite to wake you up."  
  
"Yes. I suppose you are right." I straitened myself on the bed, and did my  
  
hair back, since I always undo them to sleep. Many girls would love to have  
  
my hairs. They are black with brown shades, are smooth and sooo soft.  
  
"Thanks, but couldn't you have done it more... Nicely?"  
  
"Well do you think you deserve it?"  
  
"Your great help." The more I talked with him, the more I though we had the  
  
same kind of relation as I had with Olivia. This was a weird conclusion since  
  
I had not had a, lets say, normal relation with a boy except my family.  
  
I went downstairs, apologised, said I was fine, just tired, and that it  
  
didn't matter; I could as well go without diner. But she had prepared  
  
something, and wanted me to eat. So I did. Actually, it was not so bad as I thought it would, she had just done some French sea cooking. Alright, I don't really adore that kind of things, but I coped. Then we watched another film with Baptist.  
  
I had already slept a lot, so I was not tired, so when they went to bed, I  
  
read for some time. That is why I was the only one to hear the terrible  
  
storm that happened during the night. And no one would believe me because  
  
later, there was absolutely no sign of it. But I knew because I had seen it,  
  
the violence of the wind, the leaves flying madly everywhere, the smell of  
  
salt that had been carried from the sea. I felt the intensity of the air  
  
that was swirling around me. I felt my legs being nearly soulever by the  
  
force of it. I sensed the air going from complete calm to a mad disorder, my  
  
hairs tangling behind my face.  
  
And the rain rushing to my face as if diving in a pond, the coolness of the  
  
water, contributed to the uncontrollable feeling of emptiness which filled  
  
me to utter contentment. The joy of being pierced through by the cold and  
  
being dampened to the bones, the love of all those lovely droplets which had  
  
formed a stream everywhere they fell, I felt good.  
  
I don't know why I ever went outside by this weather, but I did. Maybe  
  
because I missed this feeling you have when you are in the middle of  
  
something which you can't control, but you are in it, and you have to cop.  
  
Or maybe it is because I had enough of the calm and imposing atmosphere of  
  
the inside of the house. 


	3. Here we go 3

In the morning, I felt fresh and disposed for another day off. Today we  
  
would visit Dublin by foot, and then have our afternoon free. It seemed a  
  
good enough plan for me. But it wasn't to be so. This time we were less in a  
  
rush since we knew they would again arrive later than supposed.  
  
Mr Trummer came later, as we had expected. He had a concerned look on his  
  
face, and I didn't understand the cause of it at first. I met Olivia and  
  
Arietta, we chatted away about the house, the evening, the previous day,  
  
until the subject felt on mr Trummer. We had all seen his worried looking  
  
face, his annoyed glance, and the way he had to check his watch and phone  
  
every two seconds. We realised he was stressed, but about what? We couldn't  
  
quite put our fingers on it. And his stress was getting on to the class  
  
who felt it too. The spirits we tensed and people were far from calm.  
  
We were deposed in the centre of Dublin, and there met the guide who was to  
  
show us around.  
  
We visited, but as it lasted, our thoughts were farer and farer from the  
  
actual subject of the visit. I suppose our teacher realised this because he  
  
ended the walk earlier than what was first intended. It was only eleven  
  
o'clock when he told us we were in free time, but had to come back to the  
  
statue in the centre of the city in 2 hours. We had our lunch packed, so  
  
there was no problem this side. But ...  
  
"Where is ms Baulland?"  
  
That was the killing question. We had of course not seen her today. We knew  
  
something was wrong, and that was it. Maybe she was ill because of yesterday? We all felt concerned, especially because he didn't answer.  
  
So we went away, not really knowing where, full of thoughts and questions.  
  
We had a map, and followed some kind of path we had decided upon earlier on in the  
  
bus. We walked for some time quietly, observing around us as if interested.  
  
But then, we couldn't really be. Arietta finally broke the wall.  
  
"Where do you think she is? D'you think she is vexed because of her ruined  
  
dress?"  
  
"I don't think so. She isn't that stupid. She could have placed it to wash  
  
when we came back to Paris." Olivia continued.  
  
"Then she has to be ill. Otherwise I don't see why she wouldn't have come  
  
today, she isn't meant to leave us all to mr Trummer really. There is meant  
  
to be two teachers for the whole class."  
  
"You know what; I think it is of no use to be here, walking for the sake of  
  
walking. We should go to her hotel to see what is the problem, and maybe  
  
apologised for what the boys did."  
  
"Yeh, I think you're right. Do any of you remember the name of that damn  
  
place?"  
  
"I know I have it somewhere..." I started searching around in my bag to find  
  
my little notebook where I had written everything about this trip.  
  
"Got it." We all bended on the rather small agenda, and then walked towards  
  
the address.  
  
Once arrived, we asked for ms Baulland's bedroom. But she wasn't there.  
  
Well, what were we supposed to do? Wait there for her to come back?  
  
Certainly not.  
  
And we couldn't possibly leave a note on her door; after all we're only her  
  
students.  
  
It was already the meeting's time, so we walked away.  
  
The girls had done some shopping, and would finish afterwards; they were  
  
showing their stuff around with a pleased grin, and bright eyes. The boys  
  
had followed the girls, without missing any occasion to fully observe the  
  
pretty Irish girls passing nearby.  
  
Mr Trummer was informed of our discovery, but he already knew, and that is  
  
what he told the class.  
  
"Ms Baulland has been missing since yesterday's accident. I am not able to  
  
have her on her mobile, and she has not been to her room. Has anyone heard  
  
of her?" Of course no one answered. We all looked at our feet, fidgeted, or  
  
simply stared ahead.  
  
Right, maybe she was just lost in Dublin, but that was very improbable. I  
  
though, being a police stories fanatic, I imagined that she had been  
  
kidnapped. And I shivered inwardly. It would be horrid if it was true. But  
  
who would want to do that? She was so nice I didn't understand that. Later  
  
I told my friends about my theory, and they just laughed. How could it be? 


	4. Here we go 4

"While we have not found ms Baulland back, you are all to stay in on your  
  
own, and shall be under the responsibility of the family."  
  
"NO!" that was a shout coming from the whole of us, yes even me. Because  
  
then it would mean maybe no Olivia or Arietta for a certain time. Except if  
  
they let us go out by ourselves, which was improbable. Anyway, there was no  
  
discussion allowed. It was decided, and would happen so. But he was nice  
  
enough to let us finish the afternoon together. We all passed a considerable  
  
time talking about the unfairness of all this, about the unfairness of life,  
  
how it was weird that she disappeared ...etc.  
  
It was nearly six, we had walked around a little, looked at the superb doors  
  
they have, well they are very uncommon, cheerful, with many different  
  
colours. We had to go, and start our separation, with only a very small, but  
  
still existing, hope of seeing each other the next day.  
  
Once at the house, I did not go to my room directly, not wanting to do the  
  
same impoliteness as the last time. So I stayed downstairs, and sat boringly  
  
my book in my left hand, with the firm intention of really reading it. But no. Baptist came around, and he too had a book, but no intention of  
  
reading it. As I opened mine, and at each page I turned, he made weird  
  
sounds, and then, threw a ball at my head. Alright, I flung it back very violently. But with no concentration, it hit the wall and crashed on the sofa. He laughed.  
  
"Is that all you can do?" His annoying smile, I wanted to bang his face on  
  
the floor or on anything that would take that grin of it. He swayed, as if  
  
a bat player, and tossed it very expertly a few millimetres near my ear.  
  
Taking it back, I made it become a rocket, so fast it hit his face, right  
  
in the middle, on the nose. And he hadn't even had had anytime to try to  
  
move off the way.  
  
"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to. I though you would get it. I so sorry. Are you  
  
really hurt? Is it all right? Is it bleeding? Oh my god, I'm sorry!" I  
  
brought him a tissue, and placed it on his nose while he tilted his head  
  
backwards, and rested his eyes by covering them with his hands.  
  
"Here. Open your eyes let me see a minute." I gently pulled them away, like  
  
delicate and frightened birds.  
  
"They're only a little red. In a few sec they'll be better. Again, I'm so  
  
sorry. Do you want anything?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ok then. I'll go to my room." I was walking away, thinking how silly I was  
  
to have reacted like that, next time I should be calmer, and control  
  
myself. How babyish of me.  
  
"Emma!" My heart thumbed. I stopped, turned around, and looked at him.  
  
"Yes?" Against my will, my voice quivered, and I awaited something, even  
  
though I didn't really know what exactly.  
  
"Thanks. And ... you forgot your book."  
  
"O." I came back, took it, walked passed him. I brushed passed his leg. He  
  
looked up. I turned, looked down. Our eyes met, I dived into his. They were  
  
so calm, so very tense. I got lost, I sank, and actually, it more like a suicide  
  
since I didn't want to get out of them. But then I heard a noise coming from  
  
some place, and it dragged me back to reality. I turned away.  
  
Later I was in my room, sketching on my laps. He came in.  
  
"Do you want to play something? I'm really bored." I accepted. We played  
  
until diner came. We also played after diner. And then read in bed for some  
  
time. I switched my light off and fell into one of those vivid dreams I know  
  
about.  
  
I was in my bed, woke got up, opened my door without a slight sound, and then  
  
walked soundlessly in the corridor. Arriving in front of the stairs I heard  
  
a noise, like a murmur, and spanned around....  
  
I opened my eyes, and saw him, and fell. I stumbled down the stairs, and I  
  
can tell you it damn well hurt me. 


	5. Here we go 5

I was in my bed, and couldn't quit sleep, at least was trying to, but was  
  
completely wakened by a little noise coming from Emma's door. Was she  
  
going out for a walk again? I got out of bed, and waited till she had gone  
  
passed my room to get out. The floor shrieked beneath my foots, but she  
  
continued, as if completely deaf. She was walking in a very weird way, as if  
  
not seeing anything, as if floating on a cloud or something like that. What  
  
the hell was she doing? Where was she going? I called her:  
  
"Hey, Emma, where are you going tonight?" She turned around, her eyes  
  
were shut. She slowly opened them, and stared, frightened, at me, before she  
  
fell. She toppled over the stairs, and tumbled down them. I stayed there, on  
  
the spot, at lost, when I heard her cry and realised we were alone because  
  
the Joystriple had gone casino a few hours before, thinking we were asleep.  
  
I ran down, hearing her grumble, cry, shout, and curse like anything. When  
  
she saw me, at least I think she did, because she held her hand out. But I  
  
couldn't get a word of what she was saying. I pulled her, but quickly  
  
understood she wouldn't easily stand by herself. I helped her up, but as  
  
soon as she seemed to stand, she collapsed to the floor, sobbing loudly. So  
  
gently taking her on my arm, I took her to the sofa, and laid her there.  
  
What was I supposed to do? In France there were numbers I would have  
  
called, but here I didn't know. So I brought her a glass of water, a cold towel, and a cushion. She wept more silently now, and I could finally  
  
comprehend that she had hurt her back, her arm, her neck, and many other  
  
places too. I placed some ice, but I was not a specialist on  
  
that kind of business. None the less, she seemed to calm down, and asked me:  
  
"What happened? What was I doing on the top of the stairs?" How was I to  
  
know better than her? If she didn't, than who would?  
  
"I suppose you walked there."  
  
"No. I didn't, only in my dream. But this isn't a dream right?" I pinched  
  
her.  
  
"Right it isn't. But then, what happened?"  
  
"Maybe you're a sleepwalker. Has this ever happened to you before?"  
  
"No. Not that I know of."  
  
"Well it is weird."  
  
"I suppose I might be. But I don't know. Please don't tell anybody. Please.  
  
I have got to have your promise." She nearly begged me. I didn't want to; it  
  
was a very important thing. But she was kind of sweet, and was hurt and all,  
  
so I promised with a sight. Then had to help her, nearly to carry her to her  
  
bedroom, and wondered that if she couldn't walk the next day, how on earth  
  
she would explain it. She only answered she'd manage, thank you very much.  
  
Her hairs smelled so good. She had her head on my shoulder, because her neck  
  
was hurting her. She had a very soft cheek. And her soft breath that I heard  
  
while leaving her room was so pleasant, I felt a tangling feeling arose in  
  
the pit of my stomach. She looked pretty, there asleep on her pillow, her  
  
eyes closed, and her face little bruised on the side. I rejected this weird  
  
feeling, and walked away. 


	6. Here we go 6

  
  
The next morning I woke up late, feeling bruised everywhere. I had to hide  
  
my pain when descending those damn stairs, and invented an excuse to eat  
  
standing. I was sure the pain would kill me. But even through those efforts,  
  
I knew my face looked dispatched. And I was for once sorry not to have some  
  
make up, that might have helped a bit. I stood in shadows, but still, she  
  
saw my mucked face, and asked me:  
  
"What happened darling?"  
  
"Oh, nothing much, I just fell out of bed." I had to find an idea. It didn't  
  
seem to satisfy her, because she looked doubtfully in Baptist's direction.  
  
He was looking at his plate, not uttering a word. She was suspicious, but  
  
couldn't possibly say anything. She walked away, I smiled difficultly, at  
  
him.  
  
"Thanks." He understood, and smiled weakly. He wasn't sure this was the  
  
right thing to do. But there was no way I could have everybody knowing my  
  
misadventure. It would surely be a very hard day, but it would be all right  
  
if nothing was said.  
  
After breakfast, I washed, took a long deep shower, hoping to clear of all  
  
the marks I now had. But it doesn't work like that. Then I lay on my bed, just waiting for sleep to catch me, at least I wouldn't feel the ache  
  
filling my body, or the agony that was filling my spirit. But nothing came  
  
to save me. Not even Baptist whom I hoped would come to my rescue. Nothing  
  
came, and I laid there with all sorts of thoughts and questions around me.  
  
When lunch came, I thought it would be a lot better to have myself excused  
  
and just to stay there. But he came, not letting myself take the easy way  
  
out. He pulled me up, and nearly dragged me (as one would drag a rag doll),  
  
to the table.  
  
In the afternoon, ms went to visit a friend, and as mr was at work, she told  
  
us we could do anything in her house, as long as it still stood tonight. So  
  
I wandered what I should do that didn't require me to sit or lie down. And  
  
as I was in the kitchen, a brilliant idea struck me. We should bake. Do  
  
tonight's diner. Baptist though it was a bad suggestion, because he wasn't  
  
to keen on cooking. But I suppose he didn't have any better ideas, so we started  
  
looking for a book.  
  
Once we had found it, the hard thing was to find a recipe which seemed tasty  
  
to us, and of which we could find all the ingredients in the large and  
  
impressive cupboards that sat heavily on the kitchen's wall, waiting with a  
  
devilish grin, to be opened.  
  
At the end, him being fed up to have to look around for the ingredients, and  
  
me not wanting to ruin the idea, we opted for something very tasty, very  
  
French, very easy; 'des crêpes'. Now that was easily done. We prepared the  
  
dough, which was then to be left to repose. In the mean while, we waited,  
  
just hanging around in the kitchen. The atmosphere wasn't very joyful. Was  
  
it only my opinion, or the truth? I wonder.  
  
Anyway, after an hour and a half idling around, we decided it was time for  
  
action. We decided to cook the 'crêpes'. Now, which size were we supposed to  
  
do them in? We had an argument because he wanted huge ones, and I found  
  
small ones cutter. So we did some big, and some tiny. As we made them, it was  
  
impossible for us to resist the temptation of eating at least one.  
  
"I want to have a taste of our great cooking. Every grand chief always takes  
  
a spoonful every now and then in his dishes."  
  
"Alright. I guess so. And anyway they tempt me too."  
  
"But what are we to put on them? We are not going to simply eat them, with  
  
out anything on. Do you think they'd have some sugar or some jam?"  
  
"Yeh, they must have." We looked around, but there was none.  
  
"It can't be. There has to be some. When I searched for the ingredients, I  
  
saw some, but can't get my hand on it now." In the room, there was a door  
  
leading to the cellar. Our eyes both converged to it.  
  
"Well, maybe we should see." The room was totally dark. We couldn't put a  
  
foot in front of the other without lightly stroking the others foot. We were  
  
continually saying "o pardon me", "I didn't see you"...etc. It was becoming  
  
really ridiculous. I let out a little giggle, and that settled us for long  
  
party of laughing. It was great to laugh out loud. The air, and darkness  
  
were then smoothed to a perfect intimacy .When we stopped, I didn't need to  
  
see to know that we both had a smile on our lips, and a glint in our eyes.  
  
My hands trembled, and I moved them upwards, at the same time as him. Our  
  
fingers touched delicately. A shiver went up my spine. My mouth became dry,  
  
I turned my tongue around, but it was hard to. Our hands met, and we didn't  
  
move them. I was exited. My heart thumped really hard, even more then on the  
  
day I arrived at the house. My stomach turned topsy turvy. What was  
  
happening? I felt his hands quiver too. He felt the same. Did he feel the  
  
same?  
  
Suddenly, we heard some movement coming from upstairs, and with an only  
  
gesture, we placed our arms along side our body in a guilty fashion. We  
  
climbed the stairs, and when arrived in the kitchen, realised in a sidelong  
  
glance, that we had both blushed. And that made our cheeks even worse.  
  
It had been ms Joystriple coming back.  
  
"Hi children. So what have you done? Oh, some cooking, how nice. Now what is  
  
it? A French speciality? It smells good. So, when will you be ready?"  
  
"Any minute now ms."  
  
"Oh great. So I'll set the table." She quitted the room with a smile,  
  
humming to herself. Once we were again alone, we peek at each other; we  
  
looked more like red hot chilly pepper than anything else now. We finished  
  
baking the 'crêpes'. Then took them to the table. And eat them without  
  
great effusions.  
  
After diner, as we were about to have another television night, the phone  
  
rang. Of course this was supposed to be normal in any other family, but  
  
here, since we had been here we had not heard it but once when her friend  
  
asked her to come around for tea. So when this time it started playing that  
  
awful little tune, which is different, but still similar, for every phone,  
  
we jumped and became attentive.  
  
It was for us. I sprang from my seat, but got to the phone just a few seconds after he had reached it.  
  
"Who is it?" I muttered, awaiting a step away. "It's mr Trummer. Shush, I can't hear a damn thing." I saw him nod, and agree with our teacher. "Alright. Ok, I'll tell her. Thank you. See you tomorrow." He placed the phone back on the receiver. "He was phoning to inform us that they have found ms Baulland,  
  
and that tomorrow they will pick us up at the usual time. We'll have to have  
  
our bags ready, because after having visited another place, we will be taking  
  
the route to Rosselare .And there take back the boat to Cherbourg." "Tomorrow? Whoa. The time passed so quickly! I was dreading that it would last forever, but how short it has been!" "Well, you're the one who should be happy; you didn't even want to come!" "Yes I suppose, but sometimes things are not how they appear to be." This was the end, our trip was ending. "Where was she then?" "Mr Trummer quickly explained that she had been to a friend's house, far from the town, that he had forgotten it was her day off." "Why didn't she answer the phone?" "She was low on battery I suppose. That often happens to her. Remember when we were visiting that museum; she couldn't phone because of that." We passed a calm evening, and I slept through the night, without another walk anywhere. At least I think so, because I had in front of my door, my suitcase, and I don't believe I moved it. In the morning, I packed my things, and came down to breakfast in this house for the last time. I remember looking longingly outside, where the birds twittered in the tall, skinny trees nearby. The grass making little wavelets dancing with the wind like a sea of green. The leaves where swirling and turning in the December wind. I lady holing an umbrella, working against the swift cold air to stay upturned, was going down the street in a hurried walk. The grey clouds where moving rapidly across the sky, like white sails on a dark and dangerous ocean. My mind swam out of this long stare, and came back to the inside's action. The door bell rung and we knew it was for us. We said good bye, and thank you very much for having us, and they replied, oh no, it was a pleasure. Once the proper adieus made, we jumped into the bus, and placed our bags in the boot. My friends were there already, and had kept a spot for me near them. We babbled on and on, until we arrived to the national Gallery; which we visited. After that, we climbed in the bus who took us to Rosselare in the afternoon. We were Wednesday the 17th. We arrived some hours later, and went into the ferry. We were four in a room, Olivia, Arietta, and I, were with Marine. Everything seemed great. But as we left the port, and stood on the deck, watching the sun hide behind massive sheep, floating heavily in the grey sky, I thought it would not continue. We were having a party that night, in a room on the top level. There were music, cakes, sweets, and of course, dancing. I disliked nearly all of those, so after having lingered about because my friends wouldn't let me go, once they were gone, dancing their heads of, I departed the noisy party for the calmness of the deck. I had the wind in my face, my hair swirling behind my face, the sweet salty air of the sea filling my nose. I walked slowly around, and finally stretched myself across a bench. Was it the air, the rolling of the boat, the sense of emptiness that felt my head, I don't know. But I fell asleep. When I woke up, it was dark, I was wet, it was raining, and the waves were crashing on the deck. We were in the middle of a storm. I tried to get on my feet, but the floor was too slippery, and the swaying of the boat sure didn't help. The water was cold, I couldn't feel my hands anymore, and my nose felt as good as dead. My glasses had been thrown out of my reach, so I could not see much more than the ray of light coming from the open door of the party's room. Perhaps they were looking for me, but they surely wouldn't be going outside, and my only chance was that my numb fingers would hold long enough for me to be able to arrive to the door. I got out of my seat, and launched to the wall, my hands grabbed a rope hanging there, and I felt safe. I advanced carefully, one step at a time, stopping whenever I sensed a wave coming. Suddenly, a rush of water collapsed on the metal structure meekly floating on the sea's troubled surface. My hand slipped, I fell, slide to the barrier, and got stuck there. The rain poured even harder. I was scared, cold, out of my mind, which would excuse the stupidity of what follows. I tried to get on my feet, but my shoes being completely drenched. I slipped, knocked my back on the banister, and toppled over it. I was now only holding by my frozen hands who since the last minutes, I had no confidence upon. My mind raced to the worse, I was scared to death, and started yelling on the top of my voice, which wasn't very much because of the storm's noise. 


	7. Here we go 7

The party was betting its best, everyone was having fun. Looking around for the next dance's partner, I realised someone was missing. Where was she? I saw Olivia and Arietta dancing their heads around with everyone, but she was not with them. Going out of the room to see if by any luck she would just be standing there, maybe waiting for me.  
As I opened the door, the strong piercing cold, and the rain, stung me in the face. The sky was grey, and the rain was pouring like an upturned sea, falling slowly on the boat. I like water, so I lingered outside for a moment, and looked around me at the storm already closing on us like a hunter surrounding his prey. My eyes slowly acquainted themselves with the darkness, master here, and were able to see something moving awkwardly at the other side of the deck. I squinted, and saw that it was tying to stand up very inefficiently. I walked towards it, with a growing interest, but still holding myself to the banister because the floor was ever so slippery. The figure suddenly toppled over the barrier, and disappeared. I heard a sound, a yelling it seemed. I approached, what was it? Who was it? I rushed forward, in an attempt to arrive before the person dropped. Because I was now sure it was someone. Who could it be at this hour? Not someone of the class, though the height did correspond to us. We were all in the room. No we weren't. She wasn't there. My heart accelerated, and I ran difficulty, still holding to the rope. I stared into the dark pit under the boat. A wave crushed at that moment, and I was soaked. Though I suppose I already was. Then I distinctly heard a cry.  
"God almighty! That was a strong one. Is anybody there???? I need help, and I need it know!" I leaped to where the voice was coming from.  
"Who is it?" Now she had heard me. I bended on the rope, and tried to catch her hand. They were icy. As if she had been playing, like a small child, with little ice cubes.  
"Baptist? Is that you?" How did she know? I hadn't uttered a word.  
"Yes it is." I pulled her up. She slowly helped herself up with her feet on the edge of the deck. She stretched on her back, letting her hands rest on her side. Her breath was becoming peaceful, and her eyes opened like waking from a dream, or a nightmare.  
"Thanks." The storm slowed around, we could now distinct the stars. The rain stopped, the clouds disappeared as if sucked by an enormous vacuum cleaner. I was sitting, and looked at her from that point of view. She was pretty, especially with her dark heavy hair glued to her cheeks; she seemed to be surrendered by a sea of algae. She looked at me, her eyes at first deep, dark too, and suddenly becoming red, like an ancient fire coming back to life. She sat up, and a smile crept on her face, still glittering. Her eyes flickered, a storm rushed in them, and there was no way of stopping it. It first troubled her breathing, and her back was now and then moved by a terrific wave. She cried, and it was as if the rain was pouring again. I gently pressed her hand, and as if an invitation, her sobbing head fell on my shoulder.  
  
**** Thinking about it, it really looks like a scene in an American movie. There is the pathetic girl crying on the gentle boy who just saved her. Usually, there is a kind of sunset in the background, but there it is already night. Too bad. 


	8. Here we go 8 nearly there

I knew that I looked like an idiot, shedding tears like a bathtub. But I couldn't help it. I couldn't stop. He placed his arm around me, his fingers playing with my still drip dropping hair. "It's alright. I'm here. I'll protect you." It does really sound classical, but I felt so much safer now; not being alone, and being with him. I lifted my head a little bit, just enough to see he did care. For once, there was some real feeling on his face. I hide my face under his chin. I felt so great. Sitting up, I looked into his eyes, they were more green than brown now. We were now so close, our noses touched. We turned our heads sideways. I felt a soft feeling on my cheek, his fingers. We were now so close our breaths mingled, our stares too. It was too hard, intense like it had never been before. I closed my eyes, it was easier. His fingers travelled near my temples, on my watered eyelids, descended on my cheeks, taking their time, and they arrived on my lips. I softly pressed them on my lips with my hand, as one would to say good-bye, and kept his hand in mine. A shiver penetrated me, but it was too late. My mind and conscience had already vanished. I advanced my face, meeting his. His lips found mines. In my shut eyes, a huge and magnificent firework startled me. It was the first one. My first kiss. It seemed to last forever, the time stopped, my heart too. I though I would really die, the feeling was impressing, and wonderfully exciting. I backed away, a few millimetres, and looked at him. But my eyes were sore, my heart beating in my head, I couldn't see him. The world was all troubled. He got up, and helped me to stand. The floor was damp, but we could now walk without falling over. My frozen hand into his warm one, my heart was about to explode, I flushed. He guided me to the party's room. The sky was clear, the night peaceful. The moon was bright, looked like a cheese some people might have shared together. The water ran along the boat, the light shone on its now perfect surface. With a last knowing look at each other, we opened the door. I was immediately separated from him by Olivia and Arietta who had had their go at champagne. They were red and excited too, but very different reasons I dare say. Everyone asked me what had happened, where was I, and why hadn't I stayed at the party. I responded coolly that I had slept, he had found me, and brought me back. Of course none of it was true. But they were too drunk to realise that. And in the morning, they had totally forgotten about my trickling wet hair and clothes, and the glances we had guiltily exchanged during the end of the night. I learned later, that Olivia had not had a so peaceful night as I first supposed she had. It seems that she and Didier had been especially close. But that is not my affairs. Right?  
  
We arrived at Cherbourg, in the morning, and drove all the day to Paris, arriving at the school at 6h30. We then all had to go to our houses, meet our families, and get prepared for the next day. The morrow was a Friday, the 19th, and we were to go to school to take our work for the holidays.  
  



	9. Here we go The End

A few months later, everything had totally settled. Life had gone back to normal, except for me and him. We had met during this terrible turmoil, but had not left each other since. I dare say that I had though that, once we would be back in Paris, he would leave me. Forget me as well as this whole story. But he didn't. It was just after the February holidays, the air felt warmer, and smelled of flowers, sun and summer. Everything was so great, that I was afraid something would break it. Of course now I know it was stupid, but who really knows until it has ended. I know how I will end this story, just like any fool's story. With a promise, a kiss and a they might live happily until they decide not to.  
  
****  
  
The air smells fresh, young, perfumed, and I am walking, hand in hand with the one I could call; my saver. Since that day, we haven't left each other. Everything seems perfect, the sweet summer coming up, our S baccalaurean being just passed, the summer hols starting, with great perspectives ahead.  
  
I am seventeen, going on eighteen, and so is he. We will both have our birthdays in July. We stayed in Balzac during our Lycee, and will be doing the same studies next year. So we won't be separated. Our school friends didn't understand anything when we got together, not long in 3em after the trip. Of course, how could they. And we didn't tell them anything that happened there.  
  
We were walking down the street, the sun shining overhead. We were going to the cinema, to meet our friends, and see the film with them. It is a very long time since we last saw the ones to whom I suppose we should be thankful to. A little river trickled in the street like an ocean in a storm.  
  
I looked up, and meet his eyes; they were now bright, and as green as brown. He smiled, and took me by the shoulders, stopping in the middle of the street. He was taller than me, and it allowed me to huddle in his arms. We kissed delicately, like we had been doing since that first time on the boat, where I though I had died. He whispered in my ear that he would never forget me, and my dripping hairs on this first night. I couldn't believe anything could be as great as it was on this sunny day of June. We arrived near the cinema, and saw them. We both waved happily, and went to their reencounter....  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************  
  
Of course, you know that all this wasn't true, only the result of my imagination going wild. The beginning is true, but the rest fiction. We will see how this trip will really happen in about two months. But I dare say, that none of this will ever happen. Except maybe the part about Olivia and Didier. Ah no, I forgot that it has already happened. But it is not my fault if I have read many fairy talls where princesses find princes, and fall in love, and where the prince rescues his lady, and where they then marry and love each other for ever. I guess I have imagined myself as a princess, still waiting for my prince, but desperating for him ever to come to me.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************  
  
What about if I told you everything has been changed again. Nothing is the same, and I am crying on my pillow like a pitiful creature should do. Ok, that isn't totally true. I am not in my bed, not in my house, and I have been dreaming to lay on a pillow for some time already. That would more be it, but I couldn't have you frightened too early. I am in an old house which could well be crumbling down on my head an moment. No! I am not, but this is were I would be writing this story. All this is happening some time before the trip. Remember that everything that has happened before, is but the future of the story I am telling you....  
  
Emilie Maniglier  
  



End file.
